


[Fanvideo] Akima - she had a lot to say

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [21]
Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Character of Color, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Homecoming, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Women Being Awesome, you find a cause and you serve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Someone, I tell you, in another time will remember us. -SapphoAkima fights for a home, not just for her but for humanity.





	[Fanvideo] Akima - she had a lot to say

**Music:**  Maxïmo Park - Her Name Was Audre

**Fandom:** Titan A.E

**finished date:**  april 2017

 

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

**Summary:** Akima/being badass, Akima/home, a bit Akima/Kale/Corso

Akima fights for a home, not just for her but for humanity.

**warning:** guns, implied character death

 

 

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/SheHadALotToSay)

 

Each of us has something within us which won’t be denied, even if it makes us scream aloud to die.  
We are what we are, that’s all. Like the old Celtic legend of the bird with the thorn in its breast, singing its heart out and dying.  
\- The Thorn Birds, Colleen McCullough

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this vid in 2017, i felt like the vid called for some quicker cutting then I was used to and while it is still (far) from being a real quick vid, it was a bit of a challenge to me, but I still am happy with how it turned out.


End file.
